


What We've Become

by BeMyDarkling



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Darkish Rey, F/M, Leia is shaking her head in the afterlife, Luke was not a good uncle, Phasma loves her little murderer, Pilot Ben, Poe is a Very Good Friend, Reylo Fanfiction Anthology, Someone Help Them, constantly changing pov, so many bad decisions, sorry - Freeform, these two are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyDarkling/pseuds/BeMyDarkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Leia and Han were actually good parents and found out what Snoke was doing to their son. They tracked him down and killed him, but died in the process. </p><p>Year later, Ben is a pilot for the Resistance trying to hide from his grief and his Force legacy. On a routine mission, his x-wing is shot down and he is saved by Rey, who is with the First Order.<br/>When the two meet again in the home of the Supreme Chancellor, lies and intrigue ensue.</p><p>Loosely based on the story of Tristan and Isolde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The group of Resistance pilots laughed raucously as they walked the long road from the base to the nearest cantina. It was in a small town that consisted of barely more than a docking bay and a few buildings. Still, the cantina was pleasant, and they gave Resistance soldiers half off drinks on certain nights.

 

“You’re telling me the man who blew up the Death Star is afraid of meetles?” Poe asked incredulously. 

 

“Seriously,” Ben Solo said. “Every time we dragged Luke to Corellia, he would make me check all his rooms and kill any I found. He would stand outside trying to look all serious, but everyone knew it was because he was terrified.”

 

A fresh round of laughter ran through the group. One of the newer recruits, an impossibly short woman named Nola, spoke up. “Everyone knows Leia was the badass twin. I heard she killed a Hutt with her bare hands.” Someone elbowed her, and Nola blanched. “Sorry, Ben. I didn’t mean…”

 

“It was Jabba, actually,” Ben said, looking ahead. “The Hutt’s name was Jabba. And I think there was a chain involved. My mother used to hate it when my father would tell that story.”

 

Nola ventured a smile. “Your mother was pretty awesome, wasn’t she?”

 

“Yeah,” Ben said quietly. “She was.”

 

The reached the cantina and Ben broke off from the group. “I’ll see you all at the base.”

 

“Again, Solo? I was hoping to get you drunk tonight.” A tall dark woman called Myn gave Ben a seductive smile. For the briefest moment, Ben was tempted to stay.

 

“Maybe some other time. I’m meeting someone.” With a last wave, Ben made his way down the winding street to the docking bay where the  _ Millennium Falcon _ sat waiting. As he entered the ship, Ben heard someone calling his name. He walked into the main hold, where the last person he considered family waited.

 

Chewie excitedly appeared, holding a plate of Alderaanian sweet cakes. He gestured and roared proudly.

 

“You obnoxious old furball. I was having a perfectly average day. You had to go and remind me,” Ben said with a smile.

 

_ <You may forget you own name day, but your Uncle Chewbacca never will.> _

 

Ben submitted to a giant Wookiee hug. When the cakes were consumed (Chewie insisted he eat all of them), they sat in the main hold.

 

Chewie tinkered with a broken transponder while Ben stretched out on the couch behind the Dejarik table and stared at the ceiling. It was in quiet moments like this that he felt at home. He could pretend that everything was as it should be, and nothing had changed. When he closed his eyes, he could almost hear his father’s footsteps clanking on the metal grates in the hall with his mother following closely, explaining loudly just how much of a nerf herder he was for whatever trouble he had gotten himself into that time.

 

His father would come clap him on the shoulder and call him “big guy,” a nickname he adopted when Ben was thirteen and grew taller than both his parents. His mother would often make sugar-sweet kaffe and sit and talk with him for hours. She was always busy, but late at night, when everyone was asleep, she would pull Ben aside or wake him up to talk. Nobody understood him like his mother. Nobody else ever felt the lingering darkness that seemed to run in their blood. (Except perhaps Uncle Luke, but he never understood.) It was in one of those long, quiet conversations with his mother that Ben first confessed the truth about the persistent voice in his mind. Leia had pressed her lips together, asked a few more questions, then fell silent. That was the beginning of the end.

 

Ben opened his eyes to a world where he would never repair old speeder bikes with his father again, never hear his mother’s voice telling him all the latest stories from her work in the Senate. The  _ Falcon _ was far too quiet.

 

“I should get going. I’m not really supposed to be off base this long,” he said, sitting up.

 

< _ Are you certain you want to be there, little one? _ > Chewie asked.

 

Ben sighed. “It’s what she would have wanted.”

 

_ <I’m not so certain of that. She would have wanted you to be happy.> _

 

“I don’t have anywhere else to go, Chewie. You know I don’t do well on my own.”

 

< _ You can always come with me. We can fit in some smuggling deals in between my work at the academy. _ >

 

“Are you sure you want me with you after what happened last time?”

 

< _ I do not pretend to understand the way these things work, but if you would just talk to your uncle Luke. He can help you find control… _ >

 

“He wasn’t any help in the first two decades of my life, why would he be of any use now? I’m  _ not _ going back to the academy.” Ben stood and walked towards the exit, then stopped. “Thanks for the sweet cakes, Uncle Chewie.”

 

_ <Happy name day, little one> _ .

\-----

 

Ben tossed and groaned in his sleep.

 

_ A face twisted in anger. _

_ Flashes of twisted blue lightning. _

_ Crippling pain. _

 

Everything in the room began to shake slightly.

 

_ Swirling smoke clouding visibility. _

_ Flashes of blaster fire. _

_ One last ‘I know’ whispered in the dark. _

 

There was a wave of Force pulsing through the room with Ben at its center. Everything in the room was shoved outwards, hitting the wall with a thud. BB-8 was startled out of sleep mode and began to beep wildly, waking up Ben’s roommate, who found himself nearly buried under the pile of furniture.

 

_ Searing heat and white-hot explosions. The shining life force of a politician and a smuggler, hand in hand, suddenly extinguished. The creeping, whispering presence that had haunted his mind like a parasite clung to life desperately, then abruptly faded, leaving a howling void. _

 

The pulsing wave of the Force turned into a whirlwind, lifting pieces of furniture and tossing them wildly around the room. The adjacent bed was shattered and its previous occupant crawled towards Ben, ducking flying debris.

 

_ A boy, light years away, falling to the ground, clutching his head, screaming, having witnessed and felt it all. _

 

Someone was shaking him. “Ben, wake up.”

 

He sat up with a start, gasping for breath.

 

Poe, kneeling by his bed, took his shoulders. “It’s okay. Just breathe. You’re okay. I’m here.”

 

Ben looked around at the room. It looked as if a tornado had torn through it. He groaned. 

“Kriff, not again.” He lifted a shaking hand to grab his roommate’s arm. “I’m sorry, Poe, I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“I just…” Ben’s words caught in his throat. He couldn’t stop shaking, and he broke down.

 

Poe silently held him tight as sobs racked his frame.

 

\------------

 

Morning came and Ben didn’t want to move. He forced himself out of bed, into the ‘fresher, and even managed to get dressed before Poe stirred.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Poe asked groggily.

 

“That’s BB-8’s job.”

 

The little droid chirped from the corner. 

 

“He says that you seemed to need more sleep.”

 

“I heard him.” Poe grumbled. As he stood up Ben saw a deep purple bruise across his cheekbone and several cuts across his forearms.

 

“ _ Kriff _ , Poe. Tell me that wasn’t me.”

 

Poe looked in the mirror. “I think it makes me look roguishly dashing.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You apologize too much, Solo,” he said as he shut the ‘fresher door.

 

Ben leaned against the wall, still feeling weak. He slid slowly to the ground and sat with his knees against his chest, staring. BB-8 rolled up and pushed against him.

 

“You’re cold,” Ben grumbled. 

 

BB-8 redirected his cooling circuits until the side that was pressed against Ben grew warm, then chirped questioningly.

 

“Yeah,” Ben replied grumpily. “It’s better.”

 

They both sat in companionable silence until Poe called to them. “Let’s go. Not even Ben Solo is allowed to be late to briefings.”

 

Ben faked a cocky grin, squared his shoulders, and strode out the door with a confidence he didn’t feel.

 

All the female pilots on base had known him for years, but they still blushed and smiled when he winked at them in passing.

 

“I swear, it’s like you can turn it on and off like a switch,” Poe muttered to him.

 

They passed a large plaque by a doorway proclaiming “The Organa-Solo Memorial Building.”

 

The room they settled in was dim, save for a brightly illuminated holo console in the center of the room. General Lynmar, an older woman from Mandalore, was conversing with one of her admirals by the console.

 

“I thought this was a routine mission,” Poe whispered as they took their seats. “Why is the general here?”

 

The rest of Black Squadron shrugged nervously.

 

The general silenced the room with a wave of her hand. “As they have grown weaker, the First Order has turned to guerilla tactics. Their hold only extends now to a few worlds in the Outer Rim, but their reach extends much farther.”

 

She pulled up a few images of rubble and explosions on the holoscreen. “Republic embassies were destroyed on four worlds within the last few days. Our spies have brought us rumors of a training facility in this quadrant. Your job will be to gather intelligence on the worlds we have identified as possible sites. Just a quick flyover, and the scanning equipment will do the rest. Squadron leaders, obtain your coordinates and inform your pilots.”

 

As everyone rose and began to shuffle out, Ben felt a hand on his arm. “Solo, a word, please.” The general waited to speak until the room had emptied. “I have an assignment for you, and I’d like to keep this quiet.”

 

“What kind of assignment?” Ben asked warily.

 

“As more systems resist the First Order, their leaders are systematically being assassinated. There are a few key people under threat that the Republic would very much like to keep alive. We have tried very hard to protect them by every means available--personal shields, Jedi guards, poison-detecting droids, but somehow one person is able to get past them.” She pulled up a holovid of a small black-clad figure. “Up until now, the killer has left no trace, but we finally obtained some security footage.”

 

Ben watched in silence. The masked figure took down four heavily armed guards in under thirty seconds. “They’re fast. It’s like…”

 

“They sense what is going to happen a moment before it does, I know.” The dim blue lights of the console shone on the general’s face as she nodded. “I think we have a rogue Force user on our hands.”

 

“Have you talked to Luke?”

 

“We have, and he knows nothing about it. He made his inquiries, but I had asked him to be discreet. We don’t want the public to panic about Jedi assassins. Most people are still getting used to the Jedi returning. We don’t want to foster hostility. If Luke publicly investigates this, everyone will know why. That’s why I want you on this.”

 

Ben shook his head. “General, I’m just a pilot.”

 

“Like hell you are, Solo. Don’t give me that bantha fodder. Most people don’t know about your abilities. You can investigate this on the Republic’s behalf without fostering suspicion.”

 

“I’m not … comfortable…”

 

“I know. I’m not asking you to go full Vader. I just want you to investigate. Do you think you can handle that?”

 

“I … yes, General.”

 

“Good. Come see me after you return from Ryloth.”

 

\----------------------

Poe was waiting in the hangar. “Coordinates have been uploaded.” Before Ben could climb into his X-wing Poe stopped him. “What did the general want?”

 

“Classified.” Ben grinned. “Sorry, you just don’t have the clearance.”

 

“I’m your squad leader, you little bastard. Tell me.”

 

“I will. As soon as we get back,” he promised.

 

The trip to Ryloth was less than an hour through hyperspace. The planet was heavily wooded around its equator, and there was something slightly haunting about the deep green as they flew over in formation. It was quiet as they moved through the atmosphere. Ben didn’t mind mundane missions like this. It got him off-world and kept him busy. Back at the base, the pressure to be the heir of the Resistance’s two greatest heroes wore on him sometimes. They didn’t expect heroics or anything, but Ben felt like he wasn’t allowed to show weakness or any signs of struggle. One bad day and whispers of Vader would replace the tales of the Organa-Solo family.

 

Ben’s thoughts were interrupted by a sudden lurch, accompanied by an explosion that knocked the ship out of its flight pattern.

 

“Kriff,” he swore, switching on his comm. “Black 2 to Black Leader. I’m hit, starboard engines switched to auxiliary.”

 

“Pull out, Ben,” Poe said anxiously “Black Squadron, do you have visual on the target?”

 

“Negative,” came a chorus of replies.

 

“Black Squadron, move out!” Poe commanded. They all moved in formation to obey, but a fresh volley of blaster fire filled the space around them. Their ships rocked as a few blaster bolts found their mark. Poe glanced at his reading. The shields were holding. Short-range blaster cannons shouldn’t do much damage as long as all systems were functioning. “Black 2, status report.”

 

“Shields at 56 percent,” Ben said over the radio. “I can make it, I-” 

 

His voice was cut off by another explosion that was close enough for Poe to see through the viewport. “Ben?” He rolled his ship out of formation in time to see Ben’s X-wing with its starboard engines blown off, spiraling down to the planet’s surface.

  
In his cockpit, Ben didn’t hear his best friend scream. Every warning light was flashing and every alarm was shrieking as the planet’s surface came closer and closer. With shaking hands, he activated the ejection system. There was a lurch in his seat, then a fading hiss. “Systems failure” kept flashing on the screen in front of him. Ben muttered curses as he frantically tried to reset the system, but he was too close to the surface. He had a brief view of a thick forest before he made impact, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two

Consciousness crept up on Ben slowly. His mind was sluggish and his limbs were heavy. Something felt wrong. Small hands were moving him gently, turning him on his side and tugging off his flight suit. With a groan, he tried to lift his head.

 

“Don’t move,” a voice commanded.  

 

He reached out blindly, trying to push whoever it was off of him. Strong arms shoved him down but he fought back, getting his hands around a slender neck. A knee came up, hitting his chin and knocking him back. In his blurred field of vision a face came into view, along with a knife that was quickly pressed to his throat. 

 

“If you try anything,” the young woman said coldly, “I will kill you before you can blink. And that would be a shame, because I just went through a whole lot of trouble to keep you from dying.” 

 

Before he could muster up an answer, the woman slapped a sedative patch on him and he drifted out of consciousness. 

  
  


The next time Ben awoke, he saw the woman sitting on the floor, watching him. He tried to sit up, but his side screamed with pain and his lungs burned as he gasped for breath. “Where am I?”

 

“You’re my guest.” She frowned as he tried to move. “Stay still.” Her features were delicate and rounded and she had brown hair pulled back into small buns behind her head. She was clothed in black, a fitted tunic over thick black tights.

 

Ben yanked off the blankets and saw that he was naked except for his underclothes. His body was a mottled mass of bruises and cuts with bacta patches still clinging to his skin in several places.

 

The woman stood up. “I will tie you down if you will not lie still.” 

 

Ben tried his best to breathe evenly. The ceiling above him was angled with dark wooden beams. Glancing around, he saw he was in a simple and cozy room, sparsely furnished with a table, a chair, and the bed he was lying in. On a shelf above the bed there was a collection of dried flowers and a little doll, crudely made out of strips of black cloth. Outside the window he could see trees filtering the morning sunlight through their leaves.

 

“Think you can manage to not try to kill me this time?” the woman asked, powering up a med scanner.

 

“Sorry.” He shut his eyes, trying to make the room stop spinning. “I’ve been in trouble with the Hutts a few times, it tends to make you a little overcautious.”

 

“Why would you do something as stupid as getting in trouble with the Hutts?”

 

“Apparently it’s a family tradition.”

 

She glanced at him curiously, wondering if he was still delirious. Her fingers traced their way down his bare chest, checking the injuries gently as Ben’s pulse elevated slightly, making the lightheadedness worse. Suddenly, he was all too aware of the fact that he was naked in front of a beautiful woman and his face burned. She, on the other hand, seemed completely unaware.

 

“This one is going to need stitches,” she mumbled to herself as she took the bandage off his thigh.

 

“Where are my clothes?” he asked tensely.

 

She frowned at the deep gash in his leg. “They were pretty torn up and bloody. Also a massive target for anyone who isn’t terribly fond of Republic fighters. I got rid of them.”

“You sure you weren’t just enjoying the view?” he asked with a forced smile. Internally he kicked himself.  _ Stop flirting every time you’re nervous. _

 

She blinked, confused. “What?”

 

“Never mind,” Ben mumbled. “Thank you, I meant to say thank you. Sorry. I’m Ben.”

 

She hesitated for a moment, then said, “I’m Rey.”

 

“Thank you, Rey. It’s not every day I wake up naked with someone this beautiful.”

 

She stared at him. “I told you, there was too much blood on your clothes. I’m sorry, if you’re cold, I can get more blankets...”

 

“No, I’m fine,” he cut her off. “Forget it. I was … never mind.”

 

“I’ll bring you clothes this afternoon. There’s food on the table. Get some rest.”

 

*

Rey shut the door behind her and made her way down the path, lost in thought.  _ This is a terrible, terrible idea. _

 

She came to a smooth grey gate, flipped open the hidden panel, and put her hand on the bio scanner. The gates opened with a hydraulic hiss. The stormtroopers on duty had been chatting lightly, but they fell silent and straightened to attention as she walked in.

 

The First Order training facility was still and quiet in the early morning light. Rey found her mind wandering to the Republic pilot she had hidden in her room. She was consumed with guilt, but at the same time there was a strange thrill in having such a big secret. It could get her killed, of course, and the wisest course of action would be to dispose of him quietly, but something about him kept her from doing that.  _ At least for now, _ she thought.

 

In the mess hall, an oversized mural of Supreme Leader Hux glared down at the inhabitants of the room. Rey averted her eyes, feeling almost like he _ knew. _ Captain Phasma was still finishing the last of her kaffe when Rey walked up.

 

“Good morning, Rey,” the older woman said.“You’re not due on base for another few hours.”

 

“I have a request.” The room was mostly empty, but the small group of stormtroopers at the far end of the row glanced in their direction and whispered nervously.

 

“What is it?” Phasma replied. “I’ll do my best.”

 

“Can I get a room in the base? Maybe just for the next few days?”

 

Phasma sighed. “We’ve been over this. The purpose of the barracks is to foster a sense of camaraderie in the troops. You have no need of a group mentality.” She gestured towards the mural.  “Your father-” 

 

“Adopted father,” Rey muttered.

 

“-thinks it would be detrimental to your skill set,” Phasma finished.

 

“I’ll stay out of everyone’s way. I promise.”

 

“Rey…” The older woman took her hand. “You know it’s the other way around. Your missions are so much easier when you distance yourself from others. You’ll thank me in the long run.”

 

Rey swallowed her disappointment. “Yes, Captain. I’ll see you in the training room.”

 

“Don’t forget, we have that little issue we need to take care of this morning.”

 

Rey nodded, intentionally keeping her face blank. “I’ll see you there.”

 

As she walked out, she heard Phasma barking orders at the stormtroopers who had stared at her.

 

\-------

 

Out on the main training field, every stormtrooper and trainee on base stood in formation, clustered around a small platform in the center. Phasma stood on the platform, along with Rey and two troopers holding a prisoner between them.

 

After everyone had gathered, Phasma addressed the crowd. “What do we seek?”

 

Everyone, including Rey, answered in unison “ _ To bring order to the chaos.” _

 

“What is our goal?” Phasma asked.

 

_ “To liberate the masses from the tyranny of choice.” _

 

“By what means?”

 

_ “By any means necessary.” _

 

She gestured and the troopers brought the prisoner forward and forced him to his knees. “KM-1634, you have been formally charged and found guilty of attempted desertion. All those here have been called to witness the consequences of betrayal of the First Order.”

 

KM-1634 was young, no older than sixteen. His pale hair had been cropped close to his head, and although he was on his knees with his hands bound, he held his head high. Rey remembered him. He had been barely more than a child when he first arrived. He was one of the few stormtroopers who would dare to smile at her when she greeted them.

 

Phasma gave her a gentle nudge. Stepping forward, she brandished her double-sided vibroblade. The crowd stilled expectantly and the young man kept his eyes forward, his gaze never wavering. With a swift slice, Rey separated his head from his shoulders. His body slumped forward and the platform grew dark with blood.

 

Phasma came forward again. “Thus is the fitting end.”

 

Everyone spoke in unison, but this time Rey struggled to get the words out. _ “For those who betray the Order.” _

 

_ \------------------------- _

 

The sun had set before Rey returned to her cabin. She was exhausted and had almost forgotten about the pilot. She ignored him as she stormed in and went straight into the ‘fresher.

 

Ben didn’t need to be Force-sensitive to feel the rage radiating off her. When she emerged, Rey was a little more composed, but her eyes were rimmed with red as she tugged on a thin sleeveless shirt that hugged her gentle curves in a way that made Ben blush. Entirely ignoring his reaction, she knelt to look at Ben’s wound. “I told you it would need stitches.”

 

Ben studied her as she grabbed a medkit and pulled out supplies. There was a current of anger running just underneath the surface that he instinctively knew was too dangerous to bring up. 

She was such a contradiction, this girl. She was tending to his wounds as if it was her job, but she had held a knife to his throat just the night before. Her eyes were bright and golden, but there was a heavy sadness in them. 

A single strand of wet hair fell out her messy bun as she administered anesthetic spray, and Ben was tempted to brush it out of her face.

 

As her fingers ghosted gently over his inner thigh, he drew in his breath sharply and was suddenly very intent on staring at the ceiling. “You almost done?” he asked tersely.

 

“Does it hurt? The anesthetic should have numbed everything.”

 

“Not everything,” he mumbled. She focused intently on her work until Ben asked quietly, “Why are you doing this?”

 

Without looking up, she said, “If the wound is too deep, you’ll have muscle damage if you use bacta before the skin is set correctly.”

 

“No, I mean everything. Why are you helping me, keeping me alive?”

 

Rey paused. “I don’t know,” she said quietly. “I really shouldn’t be doing this.” She finished the last stitch and snipped the trailing end “Also…”

 

“What?”

 

“It can wait. Maybe when you’re stronger.”

 

“I’m fine. What is it?”

 

Rey sighed reluctantly took a seat on the floor in front of him. “Do you know why you’re alive?”

 

“You rescued me.”

 

“What happened before that?” she pressed.

 

Ben thought. “My ship was shot down.”

 

“In upper atmo. You were in a complete free fall towards the surface.”

 

“I’m lucky I made it out, then.”

 

“You didn’t. I found you  _ inside _ the ship. Didn’t you stop to wonder how you made it out of a wreck like that with no more than few cuts and bruises?” she asked earnestly.  “The ship was nothing but twisted metal, but the cabin was practically intact. It’s like there was a bubble around you, invisible walls that protected you somehow…”

 

Ben studied her face, trying to read behind her intensity. “What exactly are you saying?”

 

Rey shifted nervously. “Are you … some kind of Jedi or something?”

 

He sighed and covered his face with a hand. “I am never going to escape this, am I?”

 

There was a look of pained longing on Rey’s face that sent a sharp pang through his chest. He held her eyes for a long while and said softly, “You’re Force-sensitive.”

 

Rey dropped her gaze and nodded. “My father always told me it’s a shameful thing, that Force users could never be trusted. I’ve never openly admitted it, but some people suspect…” She struggled for words. “I need to know what this is, and how to control it.”

 

He chuckled mirthlessly. “I’m the  _ last _ person to talk to about control.”

 

“Have you been … trained in it? Do you know anything about it?”

 

He shook his head, fighting the insecurity. “I’m not the kind of person who can help you with that.”

 

“I can feel it though. You can use the Force.”

 

“I  _ can’t _ !” Ben said sharply.

 

Rey’s face hardened. “Fine,” she said quietly. “Then I suppose I have no further reason to keep you alive.” In one swift movement, she pulled a blaster off the table and fired a shot.

 

Ben lurched out of the bed and slammed his back against the wall with an arm outstretched as the blaster bolt crackled, frozen in the air between them.

 

“You’re insane!” he snapped.

 

“And you’re a liar,” she accused.

 

“Would you seriously have killed me if I wasn’t?”

 

“It’s on stun, nerfherder. If I wanted you dead I could have left you to die in the wreck. Now why are you lying to me?”

 

Ben held his aching side as he fell to his knees. The blaster bolt hit the wall, leaving a dark scorch mark. “I wasn’t lying, not exactly.”

 

Rey crossed the room and towered over him. She reached a hand out as if to touch his temple but then pulled back sharply. “You’re. . . afraid?”

 

He looked up at her angrily. “Stay out of my head.”

 

She shuddered, trying to shake off the taste of his fear and despair. “What happened?”

 

“It’s none of your business.” He mentally shoved her back, only to find himself tumbling into her memories.

 

_ Long, lonely days _

_ The withering glares of an angry step-father _

_ Endless lectures on order and duty _

_ A creeping self loathing for never being strong enough, ruthless enough... _

 

“Enough,” she hissed. 

 

They stared at each other, out of breath and frightened. 

 

Ben spoke first. “I’ll stay out of your head if you stay out of mine.”

 

“Agreed,” Rey said wearily. She sank down on the bed, clearly exhausted. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You never shut up, do you?” She ran a hand over her face and sighed. “It’s been a rough day.”

 

Ben glanced at the bed. “Can we-- I mean, you should get some rest but--” 

 

“What are you trying to say?”

 

The bed was easily twice the size of a standard army bunk, but still.  “Are we both … sleeping here?”

 

“Unless you have someplace else to go.”

 

Rey rolled over to face the wall while Ben perched stiffly at the edge. “Aren’t you concerned? What if I murder you in your sleep?”

 

“If you wanted to do that, you wouldn’t warn me about it,” she said with a yawn. “Besides, I can feel your intentions. You don’t want to hurt me.”

 

“You can feel what I  _ want _ ?” Ben asked, scooting farther away. “How?”

 

“I had a nanny when I was a child,” she said sleepily. “A Togruta. She knew I was Force-sensitive and taught me a little. But then my father found out and killed her. Little spots of her blood stayed on my bedroom wall for years.”

 

Rey drifted off to sleep, but Ben lay staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, unable to sleep.  _ Who was this girl? _

 

\------------------------------

 

After he finally drifted off, Ben slept more soundly than he had in years. In the soft morning light, he vaguely contemplated how strange it felt to sleep through the night. He shifted slightly and felt something warm against his chest. Rey was snuggled tight in his arms. There was something about the way she was pressed into him that told him it was more for his comfort than hers.

 

“You had a nightmare,” she murmured with her eyes still closed.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered.

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

Her tunic had slipped off her shoulder, and the edge of a black tattoo was just barely visible as his eyes drank in the exposed skin. As much as Ben tried, he could never block out the Force completely, and he could feel its power thrumming through her body. He quickly shifted his hips a little farther back before things got embarrassing.

 

Rey, misjudging his intent, pulled back and stood up, blushing.  “Sorry,” she mumbled.

 

Ben sat up, slowly, painfully. “I’ll do it,” he said quietly.

 

“What?” Rey yawned.

 

“I’ll teach you.”

 

Her sleepy smile was brighter than the sunrise, and it helped drown out the anxiety in his chest.

 

\----

He took a seat on the floor. “Sit. We’ll start by meditating.”

 

She sat, mimicking his posture.

 

“Breathe,” he instructed. “Feel the flow of the Force. It is not like a tool to be used, more like an ocean we’re submerged in. It moves in and through every living thing. Open yourself to it. Let it in.”

 

Rey breathed deeply, then cracked open one eye. “I don’t think it’s working.”

 

“Keep trying.”

 

“Aren’t you doing it with me?”

 

“I don’t do this anymore.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It’s complicated.”

 

She studied him questioningly, and Ben felt a clumsy yet gentle pull on his mind. “You’re afraid,” she said.

 

“I … yes.”

 

Rey leaned forward. “Show me.” She reached out for him again, but Ben grabbed her wrist.

 

“Don’t,” he whispered.

 

She lingered just within arm’s length. There was a sudden pull within her, a burning curiosity and desire to get as close to this man as she could. If the heavy rise and fall of Ben’s chest was any indication, he felt it too. After a while, he swallowed and nodded.

 

She extended her hand just over his temple, and for the first time in over a decade, Ben willingly opened himself up to the Force.

 

Her mind crashed over him like a tumbling wave, and he saw her for the first time. She was an overwhelming sea of glittering night, painfully jagged around the edges. Her Force signature was powerful, shining like onyx, and achingly beautiful. The all too familiar call to the darkness sounded again deep in his chest, and suddenly there was nothing in all the galaxy he wanted more than to drown in her depths. Desire poured in like an avalanche; he had denied his strength in the Force far too long. The light within him surged and mingled with the inky edges of her Force signature. He could feel it almost like a physical touch, strangely intimate. With his last ounce of willpower he cut off his awareness and jerked back, gasping. The desire was too strong. This was not something he would be able to stay away from.

 

It took a while for their minds to completely untangle. He looked up and Rey caught his gaze. He felt her surprise and curiosity and even elation, and there was an unmistakable hunger in her eyes.

 

That was the moment Ben thought back to, when all was said and done. That was the moment he knew he was lost.

 

“What did we just see?” Rey asked breathlessly, her pupils blown wide.

 

Ben’s eyes were drawn to the pulse point on her neck, and it took a massive amount of effort to resist the urge to taste her. “The Dark side. It’s … consuming.”

 

She shook her head. “I saw Light. Pale, but strong. It was beautiful.”

 

Ben shuddered and looked away. The edge of desire in her voice was too much, too inviting.  

 

“It’s amazing,” she persisted. “Why are you so bothered by it?”

 

He kept his eyes on the floor. “I had a glimpse once, of what I could become, what I almost became. There is darkness inside of me. It promises power, but at a terrible price. It’s heady, and intoxicating, and electric, and it will consume every last bit of your humanity. It’s like rage and sex and death and ecstasy and...”

 

She nodded as he trailed off. “So why does it scare you?”

 

“Because I still want it,” he whispered.

 

Something snapped in Rey.

 

Her lips found his and she pressed into him so suddenly he nearly fell backwards. All coherent thoughts were driven away and his pulse surged as repressed desire nearly overcame him. He pulled her into his lap and buried his hands in her hair, pulling out the leather strips that held her buns as his tongue begged entrance against her lips. She fisted her hand in his hair as he explored her body, and the Force surged between them as they both moved with frantic intensity. His breathing grew ragged as she pressed her hips into his, grinding insistently. She gasped against his mouth as he bit her lower lip, and the sound unleashed something monstrous inside him. He tore her shirt off and knocked her back, pinning her down by her wrists.

 

She was so beautiful like this, with her chest heaving and her eyes dark with desire. Ben wanted to burn the image into his mind. He buried his face in her neck and nibbled her pulse point, biting harder at her encouragement. The ecstatic way she responded to his touch thrilled him like nothing he had ever experienced. The sounds tumbling from her lips made him feel like he was going to lose his mind.

 

Rey’s comm unit chirped out a high priority message. They tried to ignore it, but it kept beeping. She reached for it as Ben continued to lavish his attention on her neck. She glanced at the message and went pale.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked, feeling her fear.

 

Rey frantically pulled her shirt back on. “They found your ship. They know you survived. They’re searching this part of the forest now.”

 

“Who?”

 

The sound of heavy boots crashing through the underbrush reached them and they both jumped up.

 

“Out the window. Now,” she hissed. She followed as he pushed his lanky frame through the small opening, and they both crawled through the underbrush until they were far enough into the trees to run. Rey supported him as he clenched his teeth against the pain of his injuries.

 

“Where are we going?” he whispered loudly.

 

“You need to leave. They’ll execute you on sight.”

 

“But-”

 

She silenced him with a wave and led him to a point where a thick vine had grown against the wall. She climbed up deftly and signaled him to follow. When he dropped down on the other side, they were in front of a landing pad. Rey grabbed his hand, led him to a small shuttle, and punched in the code to let down the ramp. She shoved her way into his mind one last time.

 

“Those are the launch codes,” she said breathlessly. “It’s small, but the hyperdrive can get you anywhere you need to go.”

 

“But…” Ben lingered. The thought wasn’t spoken aloud, but was clear in both their minds.  _ I don’t want to go. _

 

“I want you alive,” Rey pressed.

 

“Come with me,” he pleaded.

 

“I can’t,” she said tearfully, with a backwards glance at the rest of the base. They heard the shouts of approaching soldiers.

 

“Please,” they both said in unison.

 

Ben took her face and kissed her one last time. “I’ll come back for you,” he said, before running up the ramp. Rey hid herself between two other ships and watched the shuttle take off, then grow smaller until it disappeared into the sky.

  
It wasn’t until the ship jumped into hyperspace that Ben realized he was still clutching the little strip of leather he pulled from her hair. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a reunion, but not a happy one.

Ben’s arrival caused quite a stir. His shocking entrance, stumbling out of a First Order shuttle barefoot and bleeding, made for an epic story that was passed around the mess hall for weeks. There was an emergency briefing and an unofficial (but rather large) welcome home party. Ben went through it all in a haze, trying to come to terms with the aching sense of emptiness. 

All these people, laughing and drinking as they celebrated his return, loved an  _ idea _ of him. The loved the legends, his legacy, never him. Rey had seen him for who he was, to the very depths, and still wanted him. 

He missed her with a physical ache. It was as if he had spent his entire life holding his breath until he met  _ her _ , and now that she was gone, he couldn’t breathe.

 

The comfort of routine was gone. Ben now spent most of his free time meditating, something he had avoided for years. It was still terrifying, leaving him at the edge of panic sometimes, but he ignored his fears about being consumed by the Dark side. It was worth it. When he was detached, sensing nothing but the Force, he could feel her. It was vague and distant, but he knew it was her. The glittering darkness of her Force signature was still the most beautiful thing he would ever see.

 

Ben tried to reach out, aching to communicate somehow, but the distance was too great. He nearly drove himself insane, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of where she might be.

He had been taken off piloting duties in order to devote all his time to finding the assassin. It was a simple matter for him to travel from system to system in an unmarked shuttle, gathering information about the ongoing attacks, and obsessively searching for Rey.

 

As Ben grew increasingly distant and single-minded in his pursuit, his best friend grew concerned.

*

Poe woke from a deep sleep and immediately flinched, but there was no furniture flying at him tonight. Come to think of it, there hadn’t been for quite some time. He rolled over to see his friend sitting cross-legged on his bed across the room, his lanky frame hunched over his data pad while its pale blue light bathed his face.

 

“Ben?”

 

He kept scrolling.

 

“Ben, it’s the middle of the night.”

 

He glanced up for the first time. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

 

Poe sat up on the edge of his bed. “What are you doing?”

 

Ben hastily closed whatever he was working on. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Nope,” Poe said, sitting up. “You’re not doing this right now. I’ve given you space, but you need to stop shutting me out.”

 

“I just…” Ben took a deep breath. “It’s complicated.”

 

“And you think life with you up to this point has been simple? Talk.”

 

After a moment, Ben began, “I went back to Ryloth today.”

 

“Again? We bombed that base to oblivion. There isn’t anything left.”

 

“I know, I saw it the first time. But … remember that girl who helped me survive?”

 

Poe read the nervous look on his face. “Something happened?” He crossed the room to smack Ben’s arm. “Something happened and you didn’t tell me for six months!”

 

“Something,” Ben admitted. “I promised her I would come back. She wasn’t there when the squadron came back to bomb the base, and I’ve been looking for her while I investigate this assassin. But I haven’t found  _ anything _ , Poe. Not a thing. Nobody’s seen or heard of her. I went back today to see if there was anything I overlooked, something I was missing.”

 

“Did you find anything?”

  
“No,” Ben shook his head. “I need to see her, and it’s driving me insane. She’s not just some girl, she’s more. She’s … it’s like living your entire life with shackles on your legs, and then one day the chains are broken and you get to run for the first time. That’s what she’s like.”

 

Poe regarded the dark obsession in his friend’s eyes with concern. “Huh.”

 

“I need to find her. I  _ need _ to. I refuse to believe that the Force or destiny or whatever let me find her just to keep me from ever seeing her again. I can’t live with that. I  _ can’t _ .”

 

“Alright, buddy,” Poe said soothingly, “but you’re not going to find her tonight. Try to get some sleep.”

 

Ben lay down and waited until his friend was breathing evenly, then spent the rest of the night scanning the holonet for signs of Rey.

 

\------

 

The next morning, General Lyanmar was in an exceptionally good mood. She actually smiled as Ben walked in.

 

“If this is about my lack of progress, General…”

 

“Not at all, Ben. Have a seat.” She gestured to one of the chairs in her office. “Your commitment to this assignment has been admirable. To be honest, it’s bordered on excessive. You’ve been off-world more often than not lately. ”

 

“I’ve gotten so close. I always seem to miss the assassin by a few hours.”

 

“I have news. It has not been announced to the public yet, but...” she paused, shifting in her chair. “A treaty has been signed.”

 

Ben’s mind had wandered to Rey, wondering what she was doing and how she was feeling. At the last moment he remembered to respond.“That’s good news.”

 

She leaned forward. “You don’t get it, Solo. This is  _ it _ , the end of the war.”

 

He felt slightly guilty for not keeping up with politics. His mother would have been furious with him, and that thought alone made him try to muster up some interest.“So all the splinter groups have agreed?”

 

“It seems so. If we let them have a few worlds in the Outer Rim and arrange a political marriage to unite the Republic with the leaders of the First Order, there just may be a complete ceasefire.” She was practically giddy.

 

“Political marriage?”

 

“Yes. This is where you come in.” Upon seeing the color drain from Ben’s face, General Lyanmar reassured him. “Don’t worry. I just want you to be there. We are concerned there may be an assassination attempt on the Supreme Chancellor before the marriage can occur. I want you to stay nearby until the ceremony.”

 

Ben mentally calculated how it would affect his search for Rey. It certainly wouldn’t hurt to be near the core worlds. “I’m on it, General.”

 

“Great. The security is more than adequate, but that won’t stop someone from trying. At any rate, you’ll get to see some familiar faces.  I’m told you are quite familiar with Supreme Chancellor Calrissian.”

 

“Wait, did you say  _ Calrissian _ ?”

  
  


\----------

 

Hosnian Prime had never been Ben’s favorite place. It was crowded and noisy, and the sight of all those senators’ robes sweeping past stirred up a painful sense of nostalgia.

 

He was on the ground floor of the main senate building, trying to figure out where he was supposed to go.

 

“Well, if it isn’t the lost prince of Alderaan!”

 

Ben turned to see a tall, dark man with a wide smile. “Daran Calrissian!”

 

The man pulled him into a hug. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

Ben clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m watching your back for a few weeks. Didn’t you get the messages?”

 

Daran waved his hand vaguely. “They tend to pile up. I get to them eventually. Come, let’s get you someplace comfortable.”

 

He led Ben through the vast hall to the elevators. When the doors opened on the top floor, they stepped directly into a lavish room with floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the entire city.

 

“Wow,” Ben said, taking in the view. “This place is beautiful. Are you sure we’re supposed to be in here?”

 

He laughed. “Yeah, it’s pretty fancy. These are the Supreme Chancellor’s apartments.”

 

“Oh, that’s right. Am I supposed to bow or something?”

 

Daran crossed the room and pulled out a dark bottle and two glasses. “Only one of us standing here has royal blood, and it certainly isn’t me, Mr. Organa.”

 

“How the hell does the son of Socorro’s skeeviest smuggler end up as the Supreme Chancellor?”

 

Pouring a generous helping of the amber-colored liquid, Daran lifted a glass in Ben’s direction. “Democracy,” he said with a grin.

 

They both took a seat on the massive sofa and looked out into the city, shining golden in the late afternoon sun.

 

“If our fathers could see us now…”

 

Ben merely hummed in response, talking a large sip of the whiskey. There was something nagging at the corner of his mind that he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

 

“Speaking of,” Daran said, “Where is the  _ Falcon _ ?”

 

“With Chewie. He wanted to meet me here, but he got held up.”

 

“I love that Wookiee. Remember when we got into that spice shipment and he took care of us?”

 

“We were sick everywhere. He cleaned us up and never said anything to our parents.”

 

They both laughed at the memory.

 

“Where are you staying?”

 

“Someplace in the eastern sector.”

 

“Not anymore. You’re staying with me. This place is massive. I do have part of the First Order delegation down the hall, but there’s still plenty of room.”

 

Ben’s eyes widened. “You’re getting married. How did they talk you into it? Did they promise you your own planet? Did they threaten you?”

 

“It wasn’t like that, actually,” Daran said, his voice getting soft for the first time. “It was time for me to settle down. It was more than time for the war to be over. I took a risk, but it was worth it.”

 

“So you’ve met her, then?”

 

The door behind them opened and sudden recognition washed over Ben before he turned around. He knew that presence almost as well as his own.  

 

Daran turned to the doorway “Ah, here she is. Come meet my future wife.”

 

They both stood as Rey entered the room. The smile she had painted on her face melted, and she was rooted to the floor when her eyes fell on Ben. All the color drained from Ben’s face and he nearly dropped his drink. Rey recovered quickly, and within a millisecond her mask was back on.

 

“Supreme Chancellor,” she said sweetly.

 

“Rey, darling, I want you met meet someone.” He gestured to Ben. “This is an old friend of mine.”

 

She stood fixed to the floor several feet away. “Pleasure to meet you.”

 

A protocol droid entered and quietly relayed a message to Daran.

 

“Tell him I’ll be right there,” he replied. He turned to Rey and Ben. “I’m terribly sorry, but something’s come up. Make yourself at home, Ben, and keep an eye on my girl.” He swept out the door with a wink.  

 

The room was quiet. Neither one of them moved. That face that had haunted his dreams was finally staring back at him, mirroring all the conflicted emotions he could feel filling his chest.

 

Ben broke the silence. “I came back for you,” he said, quietly. “I tried to find you.”

 

Rey shook her head. She grabbed Ben and yanked him around the corner into a little alcove she knew was out sight of the security cameras. They were close enough that she had to look up to meet his eyes. “When I watched you leave,” she whispered harshly, “it felt like you took a piece of me with you and left a part of yourself behind to haunt me. Every time I try to reach out to the Force-”

 

His fingertips brushed against hers. “Me too.”

 

She closed her eyes at his touch. “I can’t…”

 

“I looked for you everywhere,” he whispered, “There were times where I was convinced I would never find you again, and it almost broke me.” He trailed his fingers up her arms to cup her cheeks. “Hey, look at me.”

 

Her eyes sprang open and lingered on his lips. She thought she remembered what he felt like. She was wrong. Her pulse raced, and  _ Oh, Force, the things that voice did to her... _

 

“Whatever happens, I’m glad I got to see you again,” he murmured.

 

Rey was lost in those amber eyes. It was terrifying, exhilarating, it felt like nothing else mattered. She leaned into him, unable to resist the pull between them,  but the soft hissing of the door make them both freeze.

 

The protocol droid tottered around the corner. “Master Solo, I have been instructed to show you to your room. If you will follow me, please.”

 

Rey ducked out of the room quickly, and Ben was left staring at the shiny droid, wondering if he had enough self control not to smash its metal face in.

 

\---

Rey shut the door to her room carefully. She switched on a high-frequency audio scrambler and punched a code in her comm unit. Captain Phasma appeared on the holo.

 

“Rey.”

 

“Captain.”

 

“Status report? Any progress?”

 

“A good amount of reconnaissance. The entire place is wired with threat detectors that sense toxins, pathogens and potential weapons. Any sudden movement around the Chancellor will activate the room’s stun blasters.”

 

Phasma nodded. “As we expected. Any leads on how to deactivate the system?”

 

“It’s nearly impossible. We don’t have the resources. There is, however, another way. There are no cameras in his private chambers. If I can get him alone in there, I’ll have the opportunity.”

 

“Excellent. If all else fails, presumably, you will have access on the wedding night. Although I’d prefer this to be done with sooner.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Rey...” Phasma hesitated. “I want to voice my concern. All your previous assignments have been more impersonal. You’ve never had to spend this much time around a target. I know in the past you have struggled-”

 

“I’ll be fine, Captain,” Rey cut in. “I can handle it.”

 

“Of course. I’m here if you need me. You should expect to be hearing from our agent soon. The code word is ‘masla.’ Some kind of flower, apparently.”

 

“Thank you, Captain.”

 

Rey shut down her communicator, curled up  in a ball on her bed, and cried silently.

 

\---------------------------

Daran returned later that evening, just in time to host a dinner for his guests and a few members of his staff. They sat in the grand dining room at a long table, and Ben shifted uncomfortably, feeling out of place in the lavish surroundings.

 

Rey entered, flanked by two dour-looking handmaidens. She was wearing a long dress in a soft shade of charcoal with a high neckline. Her back was bare. Ben pointedly looked anywhere but at her.

 

Daran had a gift for bringing people together, regardless of how different they were. Ben saw how graciously he navigated each conversation, offering equal respect and attention to everyone at his table. It was easy to see why he was chosen as Supreme Chancellor.

Rey was not the most conversational person, but Daran could draw out the best in anyone. He was patiently engaging without being overwhelming, making her laugh softly throughout the meal.

A Cathar woman spoke up. “I do hope we get the chance to get further acquainted, princess.” She was sumptuously dressed and seemed to know everyone. “I’d love to show you my gardens. I’m told you are particularly fond of maslas.”

 

Rey gave the woman her full attention. “I am. I’d love to see your garden.”

 

“So my bride likes flowers? That’s good to know,” Daran said.

 

Ben was used to the man’s flirtatious ways, but the gentle way Daran spoke to Rey made Ben grip his cup until his knuckles turned white.

 

“Sorry I haven’t been around much, Solo.”

 

Ben looked up quickly and forced a smile. “It’s fine.”

 

“No, seriously, I want your time here to consist of more than hanging around my apartment while I’m working. I have one more quick meeting tonight, but after that, there’s a speeder bike down in the garage I’d like your opinion on.”

 

“You’re not racing again, are you?”

 

“Oh Force, I wish. Maybe when my term is over, if I haven’t made too many enemies.”

 

“You know you always made more enemies on the tracks of Corellia than you ever could here.”

 

“Yeah, I was a cocky little punk, wasn’t I?”

 

“The worst.”

 

“So, Solo, when are you going to settle down? Anyone special I should know about?”

 

Ben froze for a moment. “You know me, settling down is not my thing,” he said, looking down at the table.

 

“You know, for a while there, I was convinced you and your little friend would become an item.”

 

“Who, Dameron? The poor guy just has a lot of love to give. He cares too much, and it’s always getting him into trouble.”

 

“Are you sure he’s not getting into trouble with you?”

 

“Kriff, Daran! Yes, I’m sure.”

 

The Chancellor held up his hands. “Fine. Just checking. I just think it’s time you found someone. It can’t be that hard, you’re a good-looking guy.” He turned to Rey. “Don’t you think so, sweetheart?”

 

Rey’s face drained of color. “I…”

 

Daran’s com unit buzzed and he glanced down at the screen. “I’m out of time, folks.” He bade his guests goodbye and pulled Ben aside. “Meet me in the garage in about an hour, okay? I’ll show you that speeder.”

 

The service droids began clearing the plates as the guests filed out of the room. Ben stood to gaze out the long windows as the room emptied. There was one person left, lingering at the door, but Ben didn’t want to meet her eyes.

 

“He likes you.”

 

Rey didn’t reply.

 

“He’s a good guy. He’ll make a good husband,” he said bitterly.

 

“You know that’s not what I want,” she said quietly.

 

He turned. “No, but that is what needs to happen. The treaty has been signed. The betrothal has been announced. This  _ cannot _ fall apart.”

 

She shook her head. “It’s more complicated than that.”

 

“It really isn’t. If faith in this treaty fails, people will die. This war needs to end.”

 

He tried to brush past her, but she grabbed his arm as he made for the door. He refused to look at her.

 

“Don’t,” he pleaded. “Don’t do this to me.”

\------

Dinner had been wildly uncomfortable for Rey. Ben had no capacity whatsoever to hide his emotions and she could read every last pang of jealousy clearly on his face. It made every smile she gave to Daran feel like a betrayal, only to be overshadowed by the looming guilt of her duty to the First Order.  _ Remember the objective, _ she reminded herself repeatedly. Duty came first. She should not feel remorse for wanting to please the Chancellor. 

 

The Cathar was already waiting when Rey went back to her room.

 

“I hope you don’t mind. I took the liberty of letting myself in.” she said, standing quickly. “I thought we should get better acquainted.” 

 

“No, of course,” Rey answered, “by all means. Lady--”

 

“Rhanol. Lady Rhanol.” The woman smiled brightly. “I’ve been serving the Order here on Hosnian Prime for the last eight years. I was asked to offer support due to the importance of this mission. To be honest, I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, princess. I’ve been undercover so long, it’s wonderful to see a friendly face.”

 

Rey tried her best to return the smile. “Eight years? If you don’t mind me asking, why is it you have been unable to carry out this particular mission during your time here?” 

“My speciality is espionage. I don’t quite have your skill set.” Lady Rhanol looked at her with admiration.  “I’ve seen some of the holovids of your previous targets. They were very impressive.”

“Thank you,” Rey murmured, “Any advice? I would like to get this particular objective over with as soon as possible. 

“Well, this demure little act you’ve got going with the Chancellor is fantastic. Keep that going and you’ll have your chance in no time. Even better, you seem to have caught the eye of Ben Solo. His head would be a wonderful gift to send to your father as well.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “That was Ben  _ Solo _ ? The child of Supreme Leader Snoke’s murderers?”

 

“He is, although I’d hesitate to call him a child. Especially with the way he was looking at you.” 

 

“I have no orders to kill Ben Solo. I am here for the chancellor.”

 

“Nobody loyal to the Order would a prize like that escape. You have a moral obligation to slit his throat.”

 

“You sound like my father,” Rey sighed, “I don’t mean to be rude, but I really would like to get some sleep.”

 

“Of course,” Lady Rhanol took her hand and squeezed it. “Let me know if you ever need anything.”

 

As she drifted off, Rey tried her hardest to hold on to all the anger she could muster against the Solo family. The hate didn’t last, and was eventually replaced with dreams of Ben’s amber eyes and the soft rumble of his voice.

\--

Ben lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. After all those nights wishing for Rey, to be alone and yet feel her presence so near was torturous. He tried to block it out, but nothing worked. He could practically see her hair sprawled across her pillow and feel how rough the sheets felt compared to her soft skin. It would be so easy to slip down the hall and into her room. 

He yanked off the blankets, threw on some clothes and with a glance towards Rey’s door, hurried out of the apartment before he did something he would regret. 

 

As he strode down the dim streets, the turmoil within him was reminiscent of the rather disastrous time after he abandoned the Jedi academy but had not yet joined the Republic military. Seething rage and smothering aimlessness engulfed him in turn. He was in a cantina fighting with a Rodian before he even knew what was happening. After getting thrown out, he downed far too many shots of kyrf, and was offered a few death sticks by a shifty-looking Twi'lek. In his haze, he couldn’t remember if he took them or not. Around dawn, as Ben was slowly blacking out, a single thought pressed to the forefront of his addled mind.

  
He could still feel her _. _


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is conflict, snuggles, and Rey's secret is revealed.

Upon waking in a narrow alleyway, Ben was reluctant to return to Daran’s apartment. Instead, he avoided the senate building nearly all day. He settled himself in a relatively quiet cantina and tried to distract himself by poring over the holovids the general had sent him and chasing down possible leads on the Holonet. If nothing else, he could busy himself with finding this assassin before they killed Daran.  

 

The newest holovid was from Mandalore. The assailant had been surprised by six guards, yet still somehow managed to make it out alive. He had to admit, it was pretty impressive. At one point, one of the guard’s blades sliced the dark figure’s shoulder revealing the skin underneath. Initially, Ben had merely made a mental note that the assailant didn’t feel the need for heavy armor; then he saw the dark edges of a tattoo. It was vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.

 

He flipped back to one of the earlier vids. On Coruscant, the attacker had struck so quickly there was hardly any footage to review. The assassin was not large, but had managed to nearly sever the head of a Senator with a single blow. He replayed the video in slow motion, watching the way they had had used a wall as leverage to kick off into a spin, using the momentum to add strength to the killing strike.

 

Ben shut off the device and rubbed his eyes. He hadn’t taken a comm unit with him, and he was technically supposed to be keeping an eye on Daran. He couldn’t avoid the situation forever. With a sigh, he picked himself up and directed his steps towards the Senate building looming over the city. 

 

\----

He ran into Daran as he walked into the main hall of the building.

 

“Solo, where the hell have you been?”

 

He tried to smile. “You’re not the only one with a job to do. I’ve been busy.”

 

“You look kriffing  _ awful _ .”

 

“I couldn’t sleep last night,” Ben admitted.

 

Daran nodded. “Go on up. See if you can get some rest. There shouldn’t be anyone up there but Rey.” He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Is there anything bothering you, Ben?”

 

Ben paused. He was sleep-deprived, frustrated, and still a little hung-over. Part of him wanted to rid himself of this weight on his chest and he was on the verge of telling Daran  _ everything _ , but at the last moment he caught himself. “I’m fine. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

\-----

Ben attempted to get a grip on his emotions. As the elevator ascended, he mentally formulated a plan to cloister himself away in his room until Daran came home. He could survive this. He had to. 

 

When he walked in the apartment he startled Rey, who had been scrolling through a data pad. The look she gave him was pure poison.

 

“Sorry,” he muttered as he walked past, making a beeline for the door.

 

“No problem,  _ Solo _ ,” she said mockingly.

 

Something in her voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned and said, “Do you have a problem with me?”

 

Rey glared at him as she stood. “You never told me who you were.”

 

“I didn’t exactly have time between getting shot down and fleeing the planet. Why does it matter?”

 

“You’re the reason Supreme Leader Snoke was killed,” she accused.

 

The pent-up frustration and lack of sleep was too much. “Snoke deserved to die.”

 

Rey was across the room in an instant. “You heartless  _ bastard _ _ , _ ” she hissed. “The Supreme Leader was wise. Your worthless parents took him from us.”

 

He towered over her, backing her against the wall. “Yeah, they did,” he said coldly. “And I would have done it myself if I had been old enough.”

 

“If I had known I had Ben Solo in my room that day--”

 

“What?” he said, pressing her against the wall. “You would have killed me?” He bent down and whispered roughly in her ear. “Is that what you want, Rey? Because I can get on my knees right now.”

 

Rey shivered and tried unsuccessfully to remember the reasons she should kill this man. “I hate you,” she growled, her resolve faltering.

 

“Good,” he murmured.

 

She was so beautiful in her rage it made him ache. The connection between them flared as he leaned in, his face just inches from hers.  The defiant tilt of her chin made those perfect lips of hers all the more tempting. He could feel something possessive and ultimately primal rising within him and he gripped her tightly, making her gasp softly.

 

His touch was electric, and Rey was furious with herself for wanting more. She tried to slap his hand away but he caught her wrist and pinned it against the wall. They locked eyes and her pulse raced, knowing she hadn’t an ounce of resistance left. She ached to be consumed, devoured, completely. Her breathing hitched and she shut her eyes, trying desperately to hold on to a coherent thought.

 

As the sound of a droid coming down the hallway reached them, Ben loosened his grip and stepped back, severing the connection. Rey tried ignore the sense of loss.

 

“It’s probably best if we don’t speak to each other,” she said quietly as she left the room.

 

Ben whirled around and Force pushed the droid against the wall with a cry of rage, shattering its casing.

 

\-----

 

Ben was too exhausted to do anything except fall into bed and sleep well into the next night.

 

The nightmare that he hadn’t had for months had returned. The painful memories, glimpses of shadow and blaster fire, and the taste of death threatened to overwhelm him. The Force rippled dangerously as he thrashed in his sleep.

 

A soft hand on his shoulder pulled him back from the fear, drained all the panic away. He stilled, breathing, feeling the peace flow from the touch.

 

When he finally looked up, he was met with solemn brown eyes.

 

“I could feel it from across the hall,” Rey whispered. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing. It was just a dream.”

 

She knelt next to his bed. “Tell me.”

 

Ben sighed. “You shouldn’t be here.”

 

For a moment, she looked ashamed. “I know. I’m sorry.”

 

In one swift movement, Ben hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her into bed.

 

“Don’t be,” he whispered.

 

She snuggled into him and he gripped her tight.

 

“Tell me the dream,” she murmured against his chest.

 

“It’s a memory,” he whispered, “of the night my parents died.”

 

Rey stiffened momentarily but said nothing.

 

“Snoke had been in my head for years, twisting my mind and filling it with lies. When my mother found out, she began organizing a strike force. I was at the Jedi academy when they attacked. Snoke had such a grip on my mind that he forced me to see it all,  _ everything _ that he could see. I saw him hurt my mother, I felt when he killed my father. Across the galaxy, I felt when Snoke and my mother’s life forces were extinguished in the same blast. With Snoke gone, my head felt scarred and empty. My uncle told me I was screaming. Apparently it scared the other padawans. I don’t remember. I just remember seeing and feeling it as it happened.

I had this huge void within me, and Luke’s nonsense about serenity only made me feel worse. I tried my hardest to find peace, I really did, but it never came. The way of the Jedi let me down. My uncle never forgave me for leaving.”

 

Rey ran her hand through his hair lightly. “I’m sorry.”

 

He pressed his lips against her forehead. “It’s better now.”

 

They lay there silently, drifting off to sleep in the strange comfort of each other’s presence.

 

\-------

Rey woke early the next morning while Ben was still asleep. She slipped reluctantly out of his arms and tiptoed down the hall to her room, making sure to cloak herself with the Force. As she shut her door as quietly as possible, she was startled by a voice behind her.

 

“Well well, who would have thought our little princess was such a naughty girl?” Lady Rhanol smirked at her from her seat across the room.

 

“I- I wasn’t-”

 

“No need to get all flustered darling, I’d have done the same thing. Now, is there a body we need to get rid of?”

 

“Body? No.”

 

“You left him alive?” The Cathar looked at her curiously. “Are you alright, princess?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The older woman crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Rey. “It’s alright. It’s normal to be struggling at a time like this.”

 

Rey returned the embrace and blinked back tears. “This is not what I expected. These people, they’re not the villains I thought they would be. 

 

“Perhaps not individually, but consider the implications.”  She stroked Rey’s hair softly. “If the Senate didn’t insist on endless debates, action could actually be taken to combat the evils that occur all over the galaxy. Violent civil wars could be suppressed instantly. Laws could be enforced. Economic stability would not be so fragile. Slavery could finally be truly outlawed.” 

 

Something about the way she said the words made Rey pull back to meet the other woman’s eyes. “Which evil are you trying to avoid?”

 

“All of them.”

 

“No, you personally. What did the Order use to win your loyalty?”

 

Lady Rhanol paused for a moment. “For many years, I was a slave. From the time I was a child, I worked in the pleasure palaces of the Hutts. The First Order rescued me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Rey whispered.

 

“I know it is difficult but you need you find the strength to do what is right, for the sake of all the others who didn’t have the luck to be rescued quite yet.”

 

Rey nodded.

 

“And please be careful. The First Order has been waiting for a chance to cripple the Republic for  _ years _ . If you fail, you will not live to see the consequences.”

 

\-------

Ben woke to an empty bed and a heavy sense of loss. He decided to wait until Daran left before he came out of his room. It just seemed too overwhelming to have to look Daran in the eye and pretend that he didn’t just spend the entire night with the Supreme Chancellor’s betrothed. It also probably wasn’t a good idea to go on another drinking binge. 

With a sigh, he shoved his holos and data pads into a bag and headed to a library to try to get some work done. As he made his way through the cavernous halls of the main senate building, Ben noticed with growing discomfort how much clearer he could feel Rey’s presence. She was agitated, and Ben could feel her tension creeping into his shoulders. With a groan, he dropped his bag and asked the nearest droid if there was a gym nearby. 

 

In the lowest levels of the building, deep below the planet’s surface, there was a weight room and an open space for calisthenics with mirrors lining the wall. It was eerily quiet and it seemed to have been forgotten by all except the cleaning droids. Ben stripped down to his tank top and picked up a thin wooden staff from the corner. He hefted it, testing its weight and swung it loosely, feeling the years of lightsaber training rush back to him. He turned and shifted quickly through Makashi, then Niman forms. The muscle memory was still there.  

 

He ran through various forms over and over, losing himself in the flow of the movement. 

 

The door opened quietly and Ben stilled. “You can’t keep doing this.”

 

“You wanted to see me,” Rey said quietly. 

 

Ben softened. “I always do.”

 

She glanced around the room. “What are you doing down here?”

 

“I couldn’t concentrate. You were anxious or something, so I figured I’d try and distract myself.”

 

“Is it working?”

 

“No. I can feel… everything.”

 

“Me too,” she whispered. 

 

Ben tilted his head to the side. “You know, I think I’m going about this all wrong.” 

 

He stepped closer and Rey averted her eyes nervously. 

 

“I should be working on releasing some of your tension,” he said softly. 

 

Rey swallowed thickly, heat stirring within her. “How?”

 

He gestured with the staff. “Sparring?”

 

“Oh, right, yes,” she said, blushing heavily. 

 

Ben tossed her a staff and Rey shifted into a defensive stance automatically. When he didn’t immediately attack, she came at him, tentatively at first, her blows growing harder as she tested his defenses. 

 

Dueling had always come easily to Ben. He blocked her swings easily and drove her back. He loved watching her cheeks flush and her breath hitch as she came at him. There was something unnerving about the way she moved, but Ben was enjoying it too much to worry about it. 

 

There weren’t many opponents that could last long against her at the training academy, and Rey relished having a sparring partner that could keep up with her. She lost herself in the duel, letting instinct take over. 

 

Ben felt a sudden sense of recognition. His heart sank as he took in the fluidity of her movements. The way she used her weapon and balanced her weight were so familiar, it didn’t take him long to remember where he had seen it before. 

 

She jumped and, using the wall as leverage, launched herself into a spin, bringing the staff around with a force that nearly knocked Ben to his knees.

 

He stepped back, his eyes wide. “It’s you,” he said, horrified. “It’s been you all along.”

 

“What?” she said cautiously.

 

He stepped over and yanked the tunic off her shoulder to reveal a dark tattoo of the First Order symbol, marred by a large gash. “You got this on Mandalore, didn’t you? This tattoo shows up in the security footage.”

 

She tugged her tunic back over her shoulder. “Lots of people could have this tattoo. It’s not exactly unique.”

 

“There’s also the fact that that form you just used was the same one you used to assassinate the lead Senator of Coruscant.”

 

“That’s no proof.”

 

“Stop lying to me!” His voice rose. “I know you, Rey. I know the way you move, how you channel your anger.” He looked her over. “What kind of monster are you?”

 

Rey came at him, face contorted with rage. He easily parried her blow.

 

She continued to attack him. “I do only what I have to do! For peace! For order!”

 

Ben pushed back, testing her defenses. “Was any of this real? What are you even doing here?”

 

“The people are deceived! They need to be freed.” She swung the staff just past his reach and the rough edge grazed his thigh. It began to ooze blood.

 

Anger boiled up within him. “What the hell do people from peaceful systems need to be freed from?” he gasped, breathing heavily as he swung wildly.

 

Sweat was beading on Rey’s forehead. “The tyranny of choice!” she snapped. She was faster than Ben, but he was stronger. He saw the opportunity and swung downward with all his weight. The blow knocked her to her knees. She drew on the Force and pushed him backwards, pinning him against the wall. Rey pushed the staff up against his throat but he grabbed it and shoved her back. 

“Choice?” he raged. “Did you want your life to be this way? Are you happier, now that your life has been freed from choice?”

 

Her eyes filled with traitorous tears. “Look what you’ve become with all your years of choices!” she hissed. “With your training, your legacy, your connections, who have you become on your own? A nobody, afraid of your own power.”

 

Ben sent the staff hurtling towards the opposite wall, shattering the mirror. He stormed out without another word. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey comes to a decision.

Rey was terrified that Ben would betray her secret. Although she felt his turmoil all through that day and into the night, she never once felt any intention to expose her, not yet. 

 

She didn’t see him again until the next morning. 

 

Rey ate her breakfast in the dining room alone; Daran had left hours before for early morning meetings. Ben came in, wordlessly poured himself a cup of kaffe and sat at the far end of the table. 

When she glanced up, he was already looking at her and she averted her eyes. When she looked up again, he was unabashedly staring. 

 

“What?” Rey snapped.

 

Before he could answer, a new droid, chosen to replace the one Ben had destroyed, tottered into the room and approached Rey.

 

“If you please, mistress, the Chancellor requests your presence on the balcony.”

 

Ignoring Ben, she rose and made her way out.

 

When she stepped into the bright morning sunlight, she gasped softly. The entire balcony was filled with thousands upon thousands of crimson flowers. Daran stood in the middle, evidently very pleased with her expression of surprise. 

 

“You said you like maslas.” He grinned.

 

She turned in a circle, taking it all in and running her fingers lightly over the flowers. “I love them. Thank you.”

 

“Rey,” Daran said softly as he stepped forward, “I know this whole situation is a little strange, but it doesn’t have to be terrible.” He took her hands. “If you give me the chance, I will try my hardest to make you happy.”

 

Tears sprang into her eyes. “Daran, you’re the kindest man I’ve ever met.”

 

“There is a lovely botanical garden in the heart of the city. I have the morning free. Would you like to go with me?”

 

Rey nodded silently.

 

“You too, Solo,” Daran called. 

 

Rey turned to see Ben leaning against the doorframe with a stormy expression. 

 

“I’d love to,” he said.

 

\---

The gardens were glorious; a collection of all the most beautiful plant life in the entire galaxy, carefully tended by expert botanists. Most people in the city were at work, and the wide expanse of lush terrain was largely deserted. 

Daran walked by Rey’s side as they explored the path that wound through the garden, followed closely by Ben and a few body guards who kept their distance. 

 

Daran paused at a raised vista on a small hill that gave a view over the landscape. Rey looked up at him as he gazed out over the gardens.  _ A blow to the head at just the right spot would do it, _ she thought to herself. He smiled down on her sweetly. _ A very shallow stab wound to the neck, just enough to sever the right artery.  _ As he glanced back to look for Ben, she contemplated his unguarded back.  _ A simple twist to the neck, and this could all be over.  _ She bit her lip.  _ I could scream, and tell a story about a terrible masked assailant. I could be home by tomorrow. _

 

As she looked out over the gardens, for a moment she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to go home. There was nothing waiting except isolation and more killing. The excuse of ‘duty’ was starting to lose its strength. 

 

Daran’s comm unit buzzed. “I have to take this, sweetheart. I’ll just be a moment.”

 

As Daran stepped aside to answer the call, Rey strolled down the path alone. A few minutes into her wandering, she came across a massive hedge maze. 

The hedges grew so high, they blocked out most of the sunlight on the ground. Rey contemplated the shadowy entrance until she felt Ben’s hand lightly brush against the small of her back as he walked past. He gave her a beckoning glance as he slid into the dim, verdant gloom of the maze. 

 

Rey glanced back up the path. Daran was still engrossed in his conversation. 

 

The air was cooler in the maze and Rey found herself shivering involuntarily. Ben was nowhere in sight. She walked the narrow lanes cautiously, turning corners and following her instincts until she came to a stone temple in the heart of the maze. She stepped through the pillars, her footsteps echoing in the darkness of the temple until his voice stopped her in her tracks.

 

“You’re not going to do it, are you?”

 

He stood in the shadows as if he belonged there. The light reminded Rey of his Force signature: conflicted, like soft rays trying to break through the gloom. 

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“I do.” His gaze was predatory. “I can feel your emotions. You like him too much to kill him.”

 

Rey glanced around nervously, “You don’t have to say it so loud.”

 

“So what now? Is the deadly assassin going to retire and become a housewife?”

 

He stalked towards her and Rey resisted the urge to step back. “You’re a kriffing pig, you know that?” 

 

He bared his teeth. “I think it’s time you stopped lying to yourself.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Neither one of us is ever going to escape what happened in Ryloth.”

 

Rey glared up at him. She hated the way his gaze made her skin flush, hated how very badly she wanted his touch and how he made her doubt everything she thought she knew.

She came at him and Ben flinched, but instead of hitting him, she hooked an arm around his neck and yanked him down so her lips could find his.

 

He leaned deeply into her kiss and pressed her against him with an aching desperation, one hand clutching her lower back and the other sliding into her hair. The Force surged between them, engulfing them and blocking out the rest of the world. Rey gasped against his lips at the possessive way he held her, filled with a dark satisfaction by the frenzy she unleashed within him.

 

Ben’s lips moved down her jaw to her neck, nipping lightly at her skin as she stifled a moan. His grip tightened at the sound and she yanked his hair to bring his lips back to hers. He groaned as her teeth found his bottom lip and he ground his hips into hers.

 

“Rey,” he growled. 

 

The way he said her name was the most erotic thing she had ever heard. “Say it again,” she gasped between kisses.

 

He moaned her name over and over as the heat pooled between them.

 

With shaking hands Rey shoved him back and they stared at each other panting.

 

“This could get us killed.”

 

Ben traced the line of her waist with his fingertips. “This could break the truce.”

 

“We need to stay away from each other.”

 

He nodded and took a step back.

 

Before his mind could register movement, she was kissing him again, tasting him, devouring him, taking everything she could. Ben lifted her up and pressed her against the wall, hooking her legs around his waist in one smooth movement.

 

“This can’t happen,” he murmured as he sucked and nibbled on her neck.

 

She moaned, barely able to get the words out. “Definitely not.”

 

**\------**

Rey missed Ben. The past two weeks they had been inseparable, spending every moment they could together. Daran had cleared his schedule in the days leading up to the wedding, and Rey had politely accompanied him on whatever little excursions he planned. 

While Rey had a lifetime to learn to hide her emotions, she also had far too much empathy and Ben had no idea how to hide his tortuous jealousy. They both agreed it was probably best if Ben was not around while she spent time with Daran but today, she was regretting that decision. Daran had spent the entire day showing her around the Senate building, trying to get her acclimated to her new home. Now, as they returned to the apartment, a deeply unsettling surprise awaited her. 

The main living room had been transformed. Two seamstresses, a slew of mirrors and tailoring equipment waited patiently in the midst of about a dozen gowns on display around the room. 

“What is this?” Rey asked sharply. 

“Well,” Daran said nervously, “I didn’t want to push you, but the wedding is in a few days. You need to pick a dress.”

“Oh.” She looked around the room. “I’m sorry, it’s just a lot to take in.”

“Of course, sweetheart. I won’t pretend this isn’t strange and overwhelming.” He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. “I’ll leave you to it, it will probably be less weird without me hanging around. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

The seamstresses tugged her forward as Daran left the room and started chattering to each other in a language Rey didn’t recognize.

Ben must have felt her discomfort because he burst through the door looking worried. “Wha--”

“Wedding dresses,” Rey said, as if it were a cry for help. The two seamstresses were trying to stuff her into one of the gowns. It was a massive robe made of impossibly thick fabric forced into ruffles. 

Ben bit his lip and grinned. “I think I like it actually.” 

“This isn’t funny,” Rey snapped.

“What about this?” he said, picking up the matching feathered headdress, I think I’ve seen holos of my grandmother in something like this.”

“If you like it so much, then you wear it” she grumbled.

Surprisingly, the headdress did look good on him. Probably a lot better than it would have on her. “You look lovely. I’ll ask my  _ husband _ if you could borrow it.”

She was trying to get under his skin, and it worked. He set the headdress down a little too forcefully, all mirth gone from his face. 

“You don’t mean that,” he whispered roughly while the seamstresses were readying another gown. 

“I’ve been living in his house, accepting his gifts and now I’m in a dress he expects me to marry him in.”

The two seamstresses returned and their conversation was cut short. 

“Meet me on the roof in half an hour,” Ben murmured in her ear before he stepped out to let the dress fitting continue. 

\-------

“Solo, you haven't comm’d in a while,” General Lyanmar said brightly.

 

Ben wasn’t sure he could ever get used to the general smiling. “Not much to report. The attacks have stopped.”

 

“This truce is fragile. If anything happens to the chancellor or that princess before the wedding, either side is going to see it as an act of war.” 

 

“You seem hopeful.”

 

“I am,” she admitted. “Do you know what it’s like to look over the new recruits and wonder how many of them are going to die before I can learn their names? I want this war to be over.”

 

“She would be happy, wouldn’t she?”

 

“She would.” the general smiled fondly, “Your mother, as brilliant a general as she was, always hated the war. She felt every loss of life. The only reason she joined the Resistance was to end it all.”

 

Ben swallowed the guilt that threatened to choke him. “I want to thank you, General. You’ve always been kind to me. From that first day I showed up high on spice and lost in grief, you took care of me.”

 

“All I could see was that little boy in Leia’s arms who accidentally broke my stuff with his mind when he was scared. A habit you failed to grow out of, I might add.” 

 

Ben returned the soft smile.  _ Please don’t hate me after this. _ He wanted to beg.  _ Please understand _ . “I’ll check in if I come across anything.”

 

“The wedding is in three days. You’ll be coming home soon.”

 

“Yes,” he lied, “see you soon.”

\------------------------------------------

 

The fitting took a little longer than half an hour. When Rey finally escaped and  snuck through the door to the roof, she found herself pushed roughly back against the door. Her cry of surprise was cut short as Ben claimed her lips. Her head spinning, she lost herself in the searing kiss.

“Tell me,” Ben growled between kisses, “Tell me who you belong to.”

“You,” she gasped.

“Say it again,” he commanded as he fisted his hand in her hair and bit into her neck.

“You!” she cried out, “I’m yours!”

“Good.” 

 

In an instant, the roof was flooded with brightness as the massive security lights were switched on. 

They both blinked against the harsh light, turning to see a small group of figures who had apparently been there for some time: two peacekeeping officers, Lady Rhanol, and Supreme Chancellor Daran Calrissian. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a death, a drinking binge, a several lies and a few tender moments.

Before they could move, the peacekeeping officers came up on either side and put both Rey and Ben in binders. 

 

Lady Rhanol was unusually pale as she stood next to Daran, who was doing his best to appear calm and collected. When he spoke, his voice was somber and controlled. 

 

“There’s a very interesting vid going around the Holonet,” he said quietly. He played the security footage from the gym, complete with an audio feed. 

 

Ben was silent. 

 

“Now,” Daran continued,  “the moment I let them take you out of this room, you both will be charged with high treason. Ample evidence to convict has been generously provided by Lady Rhanol, but before that happens, I’d like to ask you two a few questions for myself. That okay with you?”

 

Ben nodded dumbly.

 

“Rey, did you come here with the intent to kill me?”

 

“I did.”

 

“But she wasn’t going to do it!” Ben interjected. 

 

Daran held a hand up. 

 

“Ben, did you discover Rey’s secret and conspire with her to kill me?”

 

“No!”

 

Daran gestured towards the vid. “That’s not what this suggests. If you are convicted under Senate law, you could very well be sentenced to death. Ben,” his tone grew soft and pleading “give me something,  _ anything _ that proves this isn’t true. Help me save your life.” 

 

\--

 

That afternoon, the Supreme Chancellor put out a briefing to the press to be published on the major news outlets: “Earlier today, two individuals were apprehended in a plot for my assassination. In their struggle to escape, they both lost their lives. May the Maker have mercy on them.” 

Further details concerning the identities of these two individuals were released, and the entire Galactic Senate descended into chaos. The First Order did not fare much better, and the Supreme Leader sentenced several people to death before the day was out. 

 

\---

 

It was well into the night cycle on the  _ Finalizer, _ and FN-2187’s footsteps echoed as he patrolled the dark corridors. He was a recent graduate from the Academy and wasn't quite used to life on a Star Destroyer yet. Up ahead a light shone from an open doorway. FN-2187 poked his head into the main galley and lifted his blaster to confront the intruder, but quickly lowered it when she turned.

 

“Captain, is everything--” The words trailed off, unspoken. He had seen Captain Phasma on a daily basis during training, but this woman hunched over a bottle with brokenness in her eyes was nearly unrecognizable.

 

She tried to hastily wipe the tears from her face, but soon gave up. Instead she took another swig from the bottle as fresh tears fell.  “I loved that girl. I really did.”

 

FN-2187 shifted nervously. “Captain?”

 

Phasma shook her head.  “She's gone and gotten herself killed, stupid girl. If only I had been there for her, if I had trained her more … I should have known she wasn't ready…” She broke down, trying to muffle her sobs with her hands.

 

FN-2187 holstered his blaster, approached her slowly, and shushed her gently, as if she was a wild rancor. When she didn't immediately rip his head off, he gently put an arm around her shoulders. Phasma kept sobbing and buried her face in FN-2187’s shoulder while he awkwardly hugged her. 

 

Finally she pulled herself together and straightened, wiping her eyes. FN-2187 stood at attention a respectful distance away.

 

“FN-2187?”

 

“Yes, Captain?”

 

“If you ever mention this to anyone I will personally snap your neck.”

 

“Mention what, Captain?”

 

“Good boy.”

 

FN-2187 turned to go, but before he made it through the door he heard her call out softly, almost imperceptibly,

 

“ _ Thank you _ .”

 

\----

 

Nola stared at the scuff marks on the floor. She was leaning against the wall waiting for Poe, who had promised to show her the new flight simulator. From the other side of the door she heard raised voices. 

 

“I will not be spending a single credit on a memorial service for a traitor.” The general sounded exhausted. 

 

“Not even the son of Leia and Han Solo?”

 

“I’ve mourned my friends and I will mourn their son. I will plan memorial services for every Republic soldier who dies as a result of Ben’s stupidity, but I will not celebrate him.” 

 

“How could you be so calloused? Don’t you care that he--”

 

“Don’t you dare,” she interrupted, “Don’t you dare imply that I don’t care. I loved that man like a son. I held him when he was a child. Kriff, I held him when he was a young man who couldn’t hold himself together. To lose him like this--” The general’s voice broke. “This conversation is over. Get out of my office.”

 

Poe stalked down the hall and Nola tried to catch up. 

 

“Poe!”

 

He didn’t stop, but when she called him a second time, he turned, remembering himself. 

 

“Hey, sweetheart. Sorry, I was a little preoccupied.”

 

“I know,” she said quietly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

His already red eyes filled with tears again. “What is there to talk about?”

 

Nola fidgeted. She wanted to hug him but was unsure of herself. “I’m sorry. I miss him too.”

 

Poe looked down at her, then pulled her into his arms. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

 

After a moment of silence, Nola spoke hesitantly, “I have an idea.”

 

\------------

 

Late that night, a handful of pilots snuck out of the barracks and gathered at the memorial just outside the base. Near the bottom of the statue, where it read ‘In remembrance of Leia and Han Organa-Solo’, someone had added Ben’s name alongside his parents. Nola had brought some candles, and BB-8 helpfully offered his small blue flame to light the first one. 

 

They shared whispered stories and memories of Ben as they passed the candles around. The whispered tales soon fell silent and the small crowd turned expectantly to the one person who had been closest to Ben. 

 

Poe took a deep breath to steady himself and began, “I first met Ben when we were children-” His comm unit beeped loudly, startling the group. Poe checked it, frowned, and tucked it back into his pocket. “Sorry. Anyway, like I said, we met when we were young…”

 

Later, on the way back in, Nola stopped him. “What was the message on your comm? Was it the general?”

 

Poe shook his head. “No, I don’t know who it was. It was a set of coordinates for the middle of nowhere, deep in the Unknown regions.”

 

“Who sent it?”

 

“No clue. Probably someone with the wrong codes. Still… I think I’ll look into it. Hey, thanks for pulling this together tonight.”

 

Nola smiled softly. “He deserved it. I tried to see if we could reclaim his remains, but apparently the blast that killed him incinerated everything. Like his parents, I guess.”

 

“That’s my boy, going out in a blaze of glory. Still,” Poe shook his head. “I wish I knew what really happened.”

 

\-----

 

**_Earlier_ **

  
  


Lady Rhanol leaned against the wall near Rey. “I didn’t want to be the one to do this,” she whispered, “I’m a spy, not a killer. If you would have just done what you came here to do--”

 

Quickly and quietly, she pulled a small blaster from her sleeve and shot the two peacekeeping agents before they could turn around. As they crumpled to the floor,  Lady Rhanol pointed the blaster at Daran, but Rey stepped between them. 

 

“What are you doing?” Lady Rhanol hissed. “How can you continue to betray the Order like this?”

 

“It isn’t right,” Rey insisted.

 

“You don’t care about what’s  _ right _ ,” Lady Rhanol said, blinking back tears. “I trusted you. I liked you. I never wanted to hurt you, Rey.”

 

She pulled the trigger, but the bolt froze in the air. Her eyes widened momentarily before Rey stepped forward and sent the bolt flying back, hitting Lady Rhanol in the chest. The force of the blast knocked her back against the wall and she fell to the floor with a dull thud. 

 

Ben and Rey clung to each other, embracing as much as they could in the binders. 

 

Daran looked at them darkly. “How long?” 

 

“Daran, I’m sorry-” Ben said. 

 

“How  _ long _ ?” he asked angrily.

 

“Six months, one week, and three days,” Rey said breathlessly.

 

“What?”

 

“Before the truce, before the engagement, before all of it.” She briefly recounted how she and Ben had met.

 

Daran nodded. “You could have told me, Ben.”

 

“I know. I messed up.”

 

The older man laughed mirthlessly. “You’re damn right you did. There isn’t another person in the galaxy who could have managed to mess things up as badly as you have. Skywalkers never do anything small, do they?”

 

“Just please,” Rey implored. “Don’t separate us. If we die, we die together.” 

 

Daran stared at their clasped hands and smiled sadly. “You’re smarter than your boyfriend, I’ll give you that.”

 

The Supreme Chancellor threw his arms around Ben. Ben stood stiffly in shock, then lifted a hand to Daran’s back. The older man pulled back and pressed his forehead to Ben’s. “I loved you, you stupid son of a nerfherder, you were a brother to me. Rey,” he turned to her. “I was starting to love you, too. This hurts.”

 

Rey’s eyes watered. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

 

“Me too,” Daran sighed. “It’s time for you two to get out of here.”

 

Ben and Rey glanced at each other in confusion. 

 

“There is a docking bay on the other side of the roof.” Daran gestured as he unlocked their binders. “Take the shuttle in bay 12, get to the Outer Rim, and don’t come back.”

 

“But-”

 

“But what, Solo? Do you want me to change my mind?”

 

“What about the rest of the peacekeeping officers?”

 

“I’ll handle it.”

 

“Won’t they want to know what happened to your  _ assassins _ ?”

 

“There will be no evidence.”

 

“A cover up could cost you your career!” Ben protested.

 

“I’ll handle it,” he repeated. “Now go.”

 

Daran pulled a permacrete grenade from a pocket in his robes and contemplated the part of the roof that was directly above his apartment. “I’ve been wanting to redecorate anyway.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

The tiny planet didn’t appear on most maps. It required a fairly significant knowledge of the Outer Rim in order to be found, but Chewbacca had little difficulty locating it. He had been confused by the encrypted message until he saw the news on the holonet. Apparently a Skywalker had done something rash, stupid, and audacious, and it had blown up in his face. Chewie wasn’t surprised. 

 

He docked the  _ Falcon _ and made his way to the address he was given. He found himself at a little cottage at the edge of a lake just outside a village. The door was open and as he walked up, Chewie heard raised voices.

 

“Absolutely not. We are not doing that.”

 

“Come on, you know it would be fun to try.”

 

Chewie peeked into the cottage and saw Rey, sitting on a couch with her arms crossed, looking down at Ben, who was lying with his head in her lap looking up at her.  

 

“Ben Solo, you are insane,” Rey said stubbornly.

 

Ben flashed her a grin that stopped Chewie’s heart for a moment. He’d seen that grin thousands of times before, beside him in the pilot seat of the  _ Falcon. _ It was like seeing Han’s ghost in his son’s face.

 

The two went on arguing.

 

“ _ I’m _ insane? I’ve seen holovids of you jumping across two speeders to slit someone’s throat.”

 

“That was different.”

 

“How?”

 

“Well for one, it was necessary.”

 

He gave her a look. “Debatable. I’m telling you, you’re going to get bored.”

 

They both looked up as Chewie came in. They greeted him and Rey went to get him a cup of kaffe. Ben stood. “We’re planning to do the Kessel Run, maybe even beat Dad’s record. Do you want to come with us?”

 

“We are NOT doing that,” Rey shouted from the kitchen.

 

“We are,” Ben said in a low voice. “She’ll talk herself into it eventually. So, you in?”

 

Ben did not understand why the Wookiee hugged him so hard or why we wept, but he wrapped his arms around his uncle and held him as he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I belatedly realized that by everyone's perspective, First Order and Republic alike, Ben and Rey are the bad guys of the story. It's slightly disconcerting, but thats what I get when I try to turn an epic medieval tragedy into a love story with a happy ending.
> 
> This fairytale anthology challenge was so much fun. This is the first time I actually finished a story of this length and it's a lovely feeling. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
